<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Todo el mundo celebra la Navidad by E_J</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204059">Todo el mundo celebra la Navidad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_J/pseuds/E_J'>E_J</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_J/pseuds/E_J</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La Navidad se acerca a Storybrooke y todo el mundo se prepara para celebrarla, incluso el temible Capitán Garfio. Killian se ha preparado para pasar las fiestas con Emma, el problema es que ella no parece haberse dado cuenta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preparando la Navidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia se desarrolla durante la temporada 4, en algún momento entre que Elsa deja Storybrooke y Cruella y compañia llegan. El segundo capítulo está ya escrito aunque sin revisar, pero supongo que lo subiré en algún momento de esta semana. </p><p>Esta historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo que las anteriores (escritas en inglés) pero no están escritas como serie, así que no hace falta haberlas leído para entender lo que ocurre. </p><p>Todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos y apreciados.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Preparando la Navidad</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Killian no entiende cómo funcionan las festividades de esta tierra; todas resultan extrañas y sin sentido. Sabe que desde que él llegó por primera vez a Storybrooke ha habido varias fiestas en las que no ha tomado parte. No tenía sentido realmente, no pretendía quedarse y nadie parecía querer tampoco que él se quedase, así que resultaba una pérdida de tiempo involucrarse en acontecimientos banales. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Tiene a Emma, y aunque la cosa es aún tentativa parece encaminada a desarrollarse en una relación real. Y si él tiene algo que decir al respecto, esa es exactamente la ruta que seguirá. Aún así, las festividades le siguen pareciendo ridículas, pero la próxima que está marcada en el calendario le ha llamado la atención. </p><p>La primera vez que oyó hablar de la Navidad no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué se celebra el nacimiento de un niño? ¿Por qué se dan regalos para celebrarlo? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué demonios los regalos los entrega el Santa Claus ese? ¿Quién diablos es ese tío? </p><p>Pero tras las dudas iniciales, y una buena cantidad de investigación en la biblioteca y de interrogar a Bella, la fiesta, si aún extraña, le parece mucho más digna de celebración de lo que había sospechado. Le gusta la idea de celebrar la familia y los amigos, reunirse todos para cenar e intercambiar regalos como una muestra de afecto. Juntarse y celebrar que, pase lo que pase, tienes gente que te importa y a la que quieres y que ellos te quieren y se interesan por ti. Para alguien que perdió a todos los que quería hace siglos le parece una idea bonita. Especialmente porque ahora vuelve a tener gente que le importa, y tras décadas de soledad quiere celebrar que ya no está solo, que vuelve a tener gente en su vida. </p><p>Sin embargo no tiene claro cómo va a encajar exactamente en las celebraciones. Sabe que la gente se reúne a cenar un día y a comer al siguiente, que los regalos se intercambian en algún momento entre esas dos comidas dependiendo de cuán cercano seas con las personas. También sabe que por lo general, no todas las personas acuden a ambas comidas; eso, al igual que los regalos, tiende a depender de tu cercanía con las personas. Pero realmente no le importa. Él solo quiere poder celebrarlo; cuándo y con quien más a parte de Emma y su chico es realmente secundario. Pero imagina que Blancanieves y el príncipe también formarán parte de la celebración, así como el pequeño Neal, por lo que sería mala forma no conseguir regalos para ellos también. </p><p>Desde que descubrió el significado de la fiesta hace semanas, Killian ha estado pensando posibles regalos. Y mientras aún no está seguro de que sería apropiado para cada persona hay algo de lo que está seguro, necesita ganar dinero. No es que no tenga nada, tiene montones de monedas y tesoros guardados de sus días de pirata en el Bosque Encantado, pero no se siente bien. No le parece correcto usar el dinero obtenido mediante robos y asesinatos para comprar regalos destinados a celebrar la familia. No, necesita ganar dinero para ello. Y hacerlo honradamente. Por eso le pide ayuda a Bella. Ha pasado suficiente tiempo en la biblioteca para saber que hay muchos libros aún sin traducir y él ha vivido lo suficiente como para haber aprendido varios idiomas. Así que decide hablar con Bella y ofrecerse a ayudar en la biblioteca a cambio de un sueldo. Al principio ella sospecha, pero la necesidad puede con ella y, aunque de mala gana, acepta su propuesta. </p><p>Sorprendentemente hacen un buen equipo. Ambos disfrutan leyendo e investigando y con el paso de los días, sin siquiera darse cuenta, se ven envueltos en un ritmo y camaradería que nadie podría haber previsto. </p><p>Es precisamente esa camaradería lo que lleva a Killian a confiarle a Bella sus planes para el dinero. Realmente no tenía pensado contárselo, pero después de semanas de darle vueltas y no encontrar ningún regalo apropiado para los príncipes piensa que no pierde nada por pedirle ayuda. Y ella le ayuda. Le resulta un poco molesta la sonrisilla que le lanza durante los siguiente días, pero cuando una semana más tarde entra a la biblioteca con café para ambos y soluciones para él, Killian decide que permitir que Bella le moleste al respecto es lo mínimo que puede hacer. </p><p>Para su desgracia, Killian pronto descubre que tener los regalos pensados no es suficiente. Su desconocimiento de la economía de este reino le había llevado a subestimar severamente la cantidad de dinero que iba a necesitar y a solo un par de semanas de la fiesta se percata de que no hay manera de que gane suficiente en la biblioteca para comprar todos los regalos. Al ver su dilema, Bella se ofrece a adelantarle las pagas necesarias para poder obtener todo lo que quiere, pero esa no es la manera en la que él quiere conseguir las cosas. Por mucho que luego trabaje para compensar el adelanto, ese dinero no habría sido obtenido de manera honrosa y Killian se niega a aceptar limosnas, especialmente para comprar regalos. </p><p>Y no es tampoco como si fuera imposible conseguir el dinero a tiempo. Si bien no puede ganarlo todo en la biblioteca, eso no significa que no pueda hacer otros trabajos para compensarlo. Es cierto que el tiempo es justo, pero pasó suficientes años siendo esclavo como para haber aprendido a trabajar duro. Y en el gran esquemas de las cosas, un par de semanas de trabajo pesado y poco sueño es un precio pequeño a pagar por la felicidad de las personas que le importan. </p><p>Lleva un tiempo y un poco de convencimiento, su fama le precede y no hay mucha gente dispuesta a darle trabajo al Capitán Garfio, pero finalmente consigue un par de trabajos en el puerto que le pagarán suficiente para completar lo que le falte. E incluso tendrá suficiente para comprar un par de regalos extra. </p><p>Inicialmente sólo iba a comprar regalos para Emma y su familia, pero con el tiempo se percató de que se preocupaba por Bella también y ella había sido extremadamente amable con él cuando no necesitaba serlo. Es solo correcto darle algo a ella. Sin embargo, es una sorpresa encontrarse pensando regalos para la viuda Lucas, pero al igual que con Bella, se siente bien hacerlo. La aparentemente dura anciana parece haber desarrollado un lado suave cuando se trata de él y desde que empezó a trabajar en el puerto se ha encontrado platos de comida caliente cuando vuelve a la posada a dormir, a pesar de que sabe a ciencia cierta que el restaurante cierra varias horas antes de que él termine su turno y que la posada tiene una política estricta de “si llegas después de que se cierre la cocina, no hay comida”. </p><p>Para su sorpresa, le resulta increíblemente fácil encontrar el regalo perfecto para cada una de las mujeres. No solo decidir que le iba a obsequiar a cada una de ellas, sino encontrar físicamente el regalo, cosa que había supuesto un reto cuando se había tratado de los regalos de Emma y Henry. Para lo que sí que le costó encontrar la opción perfecta fue, curiosamente, para el papel de regalo. De los pocos regalos que había hecho durante sus años en el bosque encantado, la envoltura siempre había sido de papel marrón, por lo que la mirada extraña de Bella cuando le preguntó dónde podría conseguirlo le confundió. Descubrir que en este reino los regalos eran envueltos en papel de colores fue una grata sorpresa. Siempre había pensado que el papel marrón chocaba con el gesto de hacerle un regalo a alguien por lo que ver los colores llamativos y vibrantes de los envoltorios de las tiendas le parecía una gran mejora. Por el contrario, ser informado de que no todos los papeles eran adecuados para todas las situaciones y personas le parecía un poco excesivo. Por suerte, todo el tema de que papel usar y cuando, era lo suficientemente vago como para no tener que desvelarle a Bella que pretendía regalarle algo a ella. Eso seguramente hubiera chafado la idea de sorpresa.  </p><p>Con los regalos comprados, envueltos y etiquetados varios días antes de la fiesta, solo quedaba esperar que Swan le informará de los planes concretos. </p><p>Sin embargo pasan los días y Emma no le dice nada. Aunque le pide ayuda para el regalo de Henry y para acompañarla a comprar los de sus padres. Apenas habla sobre lo que la fiesta significa para ella, pero Killian no necesita que se lo verbalice para saber qué es importante. El mismo fue un huérfano, él también estuvo solo y abandonado, por lo que entiende perfectamente la importancia de poder celebrar una fiesta dedicada a la familia con tu propia familia. Pero aparte de mencionar brevemente posibles organizaciones y de quejarse sobre tener que compartir a Henry con Regina, de alguna manera Killian se había olvidado por completo de la Reina Malvada, Emma no hace más comentarios sobre cómo, o con quien, va a celebrar la fiesta. </p><p>A medida que se acerca la fecha, Killian encuentra que tanto su entusiasmo como su nerviosismo aumentan. Está emocionado de poder celebrar algo, lo que sea, con personas que le importan. El hecho de que la fiesta misma sea para celebrar la familia solo hace la ocasión mucho mejor. Pero por otro lado no puede deshacerse de su nerviosismo. Emma le gusta, y mucho, y sabe que aunque ella no lo diga, la aprobación de su familia es importante. Sabe que si Henry no lo aprueba entonces no hay nada que hacer, lo cual es una suerte porque si bien el chico no se muestra exactamente entusiasmado de tenerle cerca, tampoco parece importarle demasiado su relación. Los príncipes, por el contrario, son otro tema. Blancanieves parece estar emocionada por la situación, pero también parece estar emocionada por absolutamente todo así que no es realmente inesperado. David, sin embargo, ha dejado claro en numerosas ocasiones que ni Killian le cae bien, ni quiere que esté cerca de Emma. Killian sabe que si Emma quiere estar con él, no tendrá ningún problema en mandar a su padre a paseo, pero también sabe que, con su tendencia a dudar sobre las relaciones, si está insegura, la opinión de David puede inclinar la decisión de Emma en una dirección que la aleje de él. Y por eso está nervioso. </p><p>También tiene un poco de miedo, aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta. Es consciente de lo que hay en juego, de cuán importante es esta fiesta para todos. Y si alguien tiene el potencial de estropearlo todo, es él. Desconoce las tradiciones, no le resulta familiar la fiesta ni lo que es o no apropiado, no es familia inmediata, y uno de los miembros de la familia le desprecia abiertamente. Es una bomba de relojería. Y le aterroriza saber que puede destruir este momento tan precioso, no solo para Emma, sino para todos los involucrados. Por eso hace su mejor esfuerzo en los días previos. </p><p>Hace todo lo que le pide Emma; ayuda a Henry y a Blanca a preparar cosas, se mantiene alejado de los problemas y deja el ron de lado, y evita provocar a David. Esto último resulta un poco difícil porque a veces parece que su mera existencia molesta al príncipe, pero al menos lo intenta. </p><p>Cuando el 23 amanece, los nervios de Killian empiezan a transformarse en preocupación. En estos momentos los planes están decididos y acordados, los regalos están comprados (en su mayoría), la comida está encargada y algunos platos incluso ya se han empezado a preparar. Las casas están adornadas, la ropa limpia y planchada y la vajilla ha sido retirada del almacén y aclarada. Todo está listo para celebrar. Y sin embargo nadie le ha dicho nada. Él mismo ha retirado los regalos de su escondite original y los ha guardado en un lugar más accesible. No intentó decorar su habitación porque no tenía sentido hacerlo si no iba a estar allí, pero si había comprado algo de ropa. De las explicaciones que le había dado Bella había comprendido que la gente se vestía de manera más elegante para la celebración, y si bien tenía ropa adecuada para galas, esas eran ropas del Bosque Encantado y no encajaban bien en este reino, por lo que había decidido salir y obtener algo adecuado. </p><p>Pero el 23 se va y el 24 llega. Ese ese el día, la celebración empieza con la cena de esa noche. Como es festivo Killian solo tiene que trabajar media jornada en la biblioteca y ya. Tiene toda la tarde libre por lo que no se molesta demasiado en prepararse, ya habrá tiempo para ello. Para las 2 termina su turno, se ofreció a cogerle y acercarle la comida a Bella para que no tuviera que perder tiempo, y después de comer su propia comida empieza a prepararse. A las 5 en punto baja a la mini fiesta que habían preparado en la cafetería con la intención de encontrarse con Emma allí y de ahí partir juntos a casa de sus padres para celebrar. </p><p>La fiesta está bien, hay comida y bebida, aunque él se abstiene en gran medida, consciente de la cena que espera en casa de los príncipes. Bella no está presente, aún ocupada con la biblioteca, pero eso no le impide encontrar gente con la que hablar. Muchos de los trabajadores del puerto habían entablado una tentativa relación con él a raíz de los turnos que había cogido, y por algún motivo desconocido, los enanitos tienden a gravitar en torno a él. Está pasándoselo en grande, hablando animadamente con uno de los pescadores cuando ve que todo el clan Encantador empieza a recoger sus abrigos. Se está acercando a ellos con intención de preguntar si es hora de irse, listo para correr a su habitación a coger los regalos, cuando se da cuenta de que no le están esperando. </p><p>Con un nudo en el estómago termina de andar los pocos metros que les separan, manteniendo la cara neutral cuando le ven a apenas unos pasos de distancia . David es el primero, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Al ver la reacción del hombre Emma y su madre se giran a verle, ambas con sonrisas en la cara. Blancanieves explica que se van ya a cenar y tras terminar de arropar al bebé se gira y se despide de él. Killian está tan aturdido que apenas puede responder antes de que la puerta se cierre tras ellos, dejándolo solo con Emma. Emma, por algún motivo parece incómoda de estar a solas con él, y tras explicarle que se iban a celebrar hoy y mañana por lo que probablemente no le vería otra vez hasta el 26, se inclina, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla, y se marcha. </p><p>Killian se siente como si le hubieran tirado por la borda del Jolly. Pensaba que iba a celebrar la fiesta con ellos. Estaba seguro de ello. Habían hecho planes delante de él, había ayudado con la decoración y las compras, le habían pedido opinión sobre el menú y había ido con ellos a comprar los regalos. Había hecho exactamente lo mismo que todos los demás habían estado haciendo y había participado en todo el proceso. ¿Cómo es que podía hacer el trabajo pero no merecía disfrutar del resultado? </p><p>“Porque no vales nada, chico”</p><p>Hacía años, décadas, desde que había escuchado esa voz. Siglos desde que se sentía como el pequeño niño indefenso al que su padre había vendido a cambio de un bote. Pero tal vez había estado equivocado. Se suponía que Emma era la persona que lo haría feliz, la que le ayudaría a encontrar quien era de verdad. Sin embargo, ella era la primera persona desde que se unió a la Marina que le había hecho sentir como el esclavo que una vez fue. Así que, tal vez, eso era lo que era, alguien que solo valía para trabajar pero que no era digno de las recompensas. </p><p>Killian no está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa, pero para cuando vuelve en sí la fiesta ha decaído bastante y ya solo quedan los últimos rezagados y los que no tienen nadie con quien celebrar. A pesar de que ese segundo grupo le incluye, todo su ánimo festivo se ha evaporado y ya no tiene ganas de estar alrededor de gente, por lo que se da media vuelta y marcha de regreso a su habitación. Cuando llega, la vista de los regalos le hace sentir náuseas. No puede creer lo estúpido que ha sido. Por supuesto que no iban a invitarle a celebrar con ellos. ¿Quién es él? No es nadie. Ni siquiera es el novio de Emma. Es cierto que se han besado algunas veces, e incluso fueron a una cita, pero Emma nunca le ha designado como nada más que “Garfio” o “Killian” y apenas acepta sus muestras de afecto cuando hay gente presente. Está claro que para ella solo es alguien con quien puede divertirse un rato y luego dejarle. Después de todo es un pirata, se supone que eso es lo que hace. </p><p>La habitación le parece pequeña y sofocante y no soporta la idea de estar encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, así que agarrando el regalo de Bella y la Abuelita se va rumbo a la calle. Deja el regalo de la Abuelita delante de su habitación, cuidadosamente equilibrado en el picaporte para que pueda verlo y leer la etiqueta sin tener que agacharse. Al salir se dirige hacia la biblioteca, asegurándose de que Bella aún está ahí antes de hacer con su regalo lo mismo que con el anterior. Una vez seguro de que el pequeño paquete brillante está seguro y a la vista y habiéndose cerciorado de que nadie le ha visto, se escabulle en la noche vagando sin destino en un intento de aclarar su mente y sus emociones. </p><p>Indudablemente sus pasos lo llevan al muelle. El mar siempre lo ha calmado y aunque el frío es mucho más perceptible cerca del agua, este es bienvenido. No está abrigado para enfrentar el clima, estaba vestido con ropa de interior y lo único que cogió antes de dejar la posada fueron los regalos. Pero no le importa. El viento y la nieve se arremolinan a su alrededor, penetrando hasta los huesos y adormeciéndole lo suficiente para no sentir más dolor que el de sus articulaciones congelándose. </p><p>Pasan horas antes de que decida moverse, muchas más de las que son saludables de pasar a la intemperie en temperaturas por debajo de 0, pero como cualquiera que haya pasado toda su vida en la mar, ha soportado suficientes guardias en el nido de cuervo para haber ganado la resistencia necesaria para pasar una noche al raso. Cuando el sol empieza a asomarse por la línea del horizonte, retorna a la posada. Al llegar recoge los regalos destinados a Emma y su familia y se dirige hacía la casa de los Encantadores para dejarlos en la puerta, donde puedan encontrarlos a la mañana siguiente. Con todos los regalos entregados se dirige por última vez a su habitación. </p><p>Cuando por fin cierra y bloquea la puerta observa, por primera vez casi desde que llegó a Storybrooke, el espacio que ahora es su residencia. Es mucho más grande que las habitaciones del capitán en el Jolly Roger, pero se siente mucho más agobiante. La decoración es mínima y, aunque inicialmente no le había importado, el contraste con la decoración festiva en la que ha estado inmerso las últimas semanas le hace desear que se hubiera tomado el tiempo de adornarlo un poco. </p><p>Tras lamentarse ligeramente de su habitación se despoja de su ropa congelada, mucho más frío con ella puesta que sin ella, y se mete a la cama. Está agotado, mucho más de lo que había notado, finalmente demasiadas horas de trabajo y muy poco descanso haciéndose presente. No está particularmente interesado en dormir, las emociones del día aún luchando con fuerza en su interior, pero se deja ir, esperando encontrar en el sueño el alivio de la angustia de sentirse abandonado.</p><p>El amanecer del 25 llega mientras Killian se duerme. Hambriento. Frío. Triste. Solo. Tal y como lo hizo durante todos los años que pasó como esclavo. Sintiéndose, nuevamente, como aquel niño al que su padre no supo querer. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pero si Killian no celebra la Navidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pero si Killian no celebra la Navidad</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma no ha visto a Killian en días. No desde que se despidió de él en la fiesta de la Abuelita, pero ya han pasado 5 días y aún no hay señales de él. Esperaba verle el 26 cuando fuera a recoger el almuerzo para ella y David; Killian siempre está esperándola cuando llega, pero no estaba allí. Aunque ahora que lo piensa, las últimas semanas apenas ha visto a Killian en el restaurante. Es cierto que se encontraban a menudo, y que le ayudó con todas las preparaciones de la fiesta, pero realmente todos esos momentos fueron acordados de antemano, como si de repente Killian tuviera la agenda ocupada. Lo cual es ridículo porque es un pirata y no tiene trabajo. ¿Acaso ha estado evitándola? Cómo tiene la cara de estar molesto porque no tiene tiempo para él cuando él, que no tiene absolutamente nada que hacer, se ha pasado las últimas semanas viéndola solo cuando ella le dice que se pase. Si tanto interés tiene en ella, tendría también que hacer el esfuerzo de verla. Dios, ya ni siquiera se pasa por la estación del Sheriff, y ambos saben que Emma se pasa la mayoría del tiempo simplemente repasando papeleo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuanto más lo piensa, más se enfada, especialmente cuando recuerda la mirada confundida y ligeramente herida que Killian le dio cuando se despidieron la noche del 24. Al principio no quiso pensar en eso, era un momento de celebración y no quería empañarlo pensando en porqué Killian parecía molesto. Pero ahora la enfurece. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Quién se cree que es ella? ¿Alguién que está ahí para las fiestas y para pasar un buen rato solo cuando él quiere? Va a ser que no. Se pueden ir a la mierda él y su mirada de cachorro perdido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para cuando llega al restaurante a por el desayuno está absolutamente furiosa y no sabe si se alegra o no de que Killian no esté allí. Está tan enfocada en su propia frustración que la presencia animada de Bella la sobresalta. La conversación que sigue, sin embargo, la deja completamente helada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quién hubiera pensado que tenía tan buen gusto, ¿eh? La verdad que cuando me lo dijo la primera vez estaba dudosa, pero ya veo que acertó de pleno” Le dice Bella a modo de saludo, la sonrisa suave y conocedora la confunde casi tanto como sus palabras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Eh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“El jersey. Te queda muy bien. Y el color te va genial. Nunca lo hubiera dicho, pero tampoco paso tanto tiempo contigo como él” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿El jersey? ¿Sabes de parte de quién es?” Vale, ahora tenía curiosidad. Si era verdad que el jersey era exactamente su estilo, pero no tenía ni idea de quien se lo había regalado. Si no fuera porque le gustaba tanto probablemente ni se lo habría puesto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué quieres decir de parte de quien es? De Killian, por supuesto. ¿No te lo dió él? Tenía regalos comprados para todos vosotros; os lo iba a dar durante la cena en casa de tus padres. Aparentemente también compró uno para mí, lo encontré al salir de la biblioteca. Cuando lo ví en la puerta supuse que lo había dejado de camino a vuestra cena, que por eso no entró a dármelo en persona.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Killian? ¿Killian me compró esto?” Bella asiente. “¿Y dices que compró también el resto de regalos de mi familia?” Bella vuelve a asentir, luciendo a cada momento tan confundida como Emma se siente. “¿Y qué quieres decir con que nos los iba a dar durante la cena? Killian no vino a cenar con nosotros.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿No fue a la cena? Pero si os había estado ayudando con los preparativos y las compras. Incluso le pedisteis opinión sobre el menú. Me pidió horas libres para poder ayudaros. Ha trabajado muchísimo durante las últimas semanas. Estaba muy emocionado con la fiesta, le hacía mucha ilusión todo el tema de celebrar la familia. Estuvo investigando sobre las costumbres y los regalos para saber qué era lo apropiado y que le podía gustar a cada persona. Le dedicó mucho tiempo. Incluso pidió trabajo en los muelles para poder ahorrar dinero suficiente para todos los regalos. Me ofrecí a adelantárselo de los próximos sueldos pero dijo que eso no sería dinero ganado honradamente.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buah, ¿Qué? Esto no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido. Killian es un pirata, no ha trabajado en su vida. Y no es de esta tierra, no ha celebrado nunca la Navidad, ni siquiera sabía lo que era hasta hace un par de semanas. Y aunque realmente se hubiera interesado, Killian tiene montones de monedas y tesoros, no necesita trabajar para poder comprar cosas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bella, no tengo absolutamente ni idea de que me estás hablando. Killian no celebra la Navidad y aunque lo hiciese, tiene dinero de sobra, no necesita trabajar para poder comprar regalos” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya se que Killian no ha celebrado nunca la Navidad, pero cuando oyó hablar de ello me preguntó al respecto, y cuando supo que era una fiesta para celebrar la familia y que la gente se hacía regalos, me pidió trabajo en la biblioteca porque quería comprar los regalos con dinero honesto y no robado. También me pidió consejo sobre qué darle a cada persona y dónde podría conseguirlo. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que con lo que había ahorrado de trabajar conmigo no le iba a llegar para comprar todo lo que tenía pensado pidió turnos nocturnos en los muelles. Sinceramente, no sé cómo lo ha hecho. Estaba todo el día trabajando conmigo en la biblioteca y cuando salía a las 5 se iba directo a los muelles a seguir trabajando. Ni siquiera sé a qué horá volvía a dormir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Volvía a la 1 de la madrugada” La voz de la Abuelita las sobresalta a ambas. “Al principio pensé que venía del Agujero de Conejo, pero después de un par de noches me dí cuenta que venía de los muelles. Cuando le pregunté en el desayuno si estaba cenando algo me dijo que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar sin comer. El pobre muchacho estaba aguantando 8 horas en la biblioteca y otras tantas en los muelles con solo los huevos del desayuno y el sándwich de la comida. Es un milagro que no se haya desmayado del agotamiento y el hambre. Y realmente tiene buen gusto para los regalos, a mi también me dejó algo en la puerta”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Y estáis seguras de que los regalos eran de Killian?” Probablemente no es la parte más importante en la que enfocarse después de lo que acaba de escuchar, pero Emma está en shock y su cerebro todavía no ha conseguido procesar toda la información.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutamente. Me he pasado 5 semanas trabajando con él en la biblioteca, su letra es inconfundible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de eso la Abuelita va a atender a más clientes y Bella recoge su pedido y se va a la biblioteca. Emma se pregunta brevemente si Killian estará allí, pero no se levanta para comprobarlo. Toda la furia que sentía cuando entró en la cafetería se ha desvanecido y ahora se siente fría y vacía. Killian no la había estado ignorando, había estado trabajando hasta el agotamiento para poder celebrar las Navidades con ellos. Se había quitado horas del descanso que tanto necesitaba para poder ayudarla a ella y a su familia a prepararlo todo para la fiesta. Y ellos le habían dado de lado y menospreciado. Emma se siente como la peor persona del mundo. Sabe perfectamente como es no pertenecer, ver a otros felices, celebrando y divirtiéndose mientras tú te quedas fuera. Conoce la sensación de no ser suficiente; de que hagas lo que hagas no mereces la pena y no tienes derecho a disfrutar las recompensas del trabajo. Emma sabe como se siente y como se ve, y sin embargo se lo perdió. No solo no se dio cuenta de que Killian estaba siendo usado y desechado sino que ella fue la que lo estaba haciendo. Tiene ganas de vomitar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma sale de la cafetería después de un buen rato, debería ir a la estación pero no se siente con fuerzas. Con lo que acaba de oír, ver a su padre, quien desprecia abiertamente a Killian, se siente mal. La duda sobre hacia donde ir es respondida cuando se choca con su madre. Mary Margaret le lanza una mirada preocupada antes de dirigirla de vuelta al desván. Una vez allí, se sientan en el sofá, chocolate en mano, y Emma le cuenta lo que acaba de descubrir. Para cuando termina, Blanca está llorando abiertamente, lamentándose de cómo han tratado a Killian las últimas semanas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando David llega un par de horas más tarde, le informan del origen de los regalos misteriosos y todo lo relacionado con ellos y Killian. La mirada de David casi le da ganas de reír; parece que le duele físicamente descubrir que el kit para cuidar la espada que tanto le gusta es en realidad un regalo de Killian. También parece sentirse absolutamente horrible por la forma en que le ha estado tratando. De toda su familia, David es el que ha sido más abiertamente hostil hacía Killian y descubrir que estaba siendo cruel con él cuando él estaba siendo tan amable y considerado se siente probablemente como una patada en el estómago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hablan un rato más hasta que David tiene que volver a la estación, y aunque Emma debería ir con él, deciden que lo mejor es que ella busque a Killian. Necesitan disculparse con él y Emma es la que más posibilidades tiene de que la escuche. Realmente no tiene mucha idea de por donde buscar, pero decide empezar por la biblioteca en caso de que aún esté trabajando. Bella no había dado ninguna indicación de si seguía o no, pero por lo que dijo de adelantarle las pagas asume que el plan era continuar en la biblioteca después de las vacaciones. Así que rezando un poco a quien quiera que esté escuchando sus súplicas, sale del apartamento a la vez que su padre pero con un destino diferente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Para su sorpresa, Killian está en la biblioteca. Cuando entra, Bella le lanza una mirada extraña, está a medio camino entre desaprobación y pena, pero no hace ningún comentario a parte de indicarle donde está trabajando Killian. Él la nota enseguida. Su mirada se posa en el jersey que lleva, el que él le regaló, pero no dice nada al respecto lo que indica que Bella no le ha dicho que Emma sabe sobre los regalos. Su negativa a reconocerla más allá de una simple inclinación de cabeza hace evidente que está molesto, y con razón. Lo que Emma no se esperaba es la vergüenza que se refleja en sus ojos cuando mira el jersey. Y eso le rompe el corazón a Emma. Le han hecho daño. Mucho. Tanto que el audaz y descarado Capitán Garfio está escondido entre libros en el rincón más oscuro de la biblioteca, tratando de evitar que su dulce gesto sea reconocido. Lo que Emma tampoco se esperaba era el miedo que se materializa en la cara de Killian cuando ella se quita el jersey. Hace demasiado calor aquí dentro y Emma no entiende cómo él parece absolutamente imperturbable a las temperaturas, sean de calor o de frío. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aún no han dicho nada, Killian sigue quieto, pluma en mano y con los ojos fijos en ella, expresión seria y luciendo como el criminal que sabe que va a ser condenado a muerte y espera pacientemente que el veredicto sea oficial. Por el contrario, la mirada de Emma le recorre, tratando de descifrar el significado detrás de la miríada de emociones en los ojos de Killian y catalogando todos los pequeños cambios que han sucedido a lo largo de las pasadas semanas y que ella se ha perdido. La evidente pérdida de peso y las oscuras ojeras le quitan el aire. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? ¿Cómo nadie de su familia lo notó? Solo hace falta un vistazo para ver que ha estado trabajando demasiado con muy poca comida y aún menos descanso. Realmente es una persona horrible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo siento” Las palabras de Killian la sorprenden. No tiene nada de qué disculparse ¿Por qué se está disculpando?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Por qué?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Es obvio que malinterpreté la situación y excedí los límites. Hice una valoración demasiado elevada de mí mismo y me inmiscuí en donde no era deseado” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y joder si duele eso. Porque es su culpa. Ha tenido a Killian bailando a un son imposible solo para finalmente decirle que en realidad no había música. Siempre sospechó que la bravuconería de Killian era más teatro que realidad. Una fachada cuidadosamente diseñada para esconder sus inseguridades. Pero también pensaba que tenía un ego más grande que el promedio. Saber que ha conseguido no solo bajarle a la tierra sino desinflarle lo suficiente para que dude de su propio valor, duele. Porque ella conoce esa sensación. A lo largo de sus años en el sistema de acogida se encontró con demasiada gente empeñada en hacerle sentir que no tenía valor. Juró que nunca sería así y sin embargo aquí está. De alguna manera ha conseguido que un capitán pirata crea realmente que no vale nada. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killian no tienes nada de qué disculparte. Soy yo la que tiene que pedir perdón” La mirada de absoluta sorpresa la incómoda. ¿Tanto daño ha hecho que Killian ni siquiera cree que merece que le pidan perdón? “Killian, por favor, perdóname. Fui injusta contigo. Sabía que si te lo pedía me ayudarías sin dudarlo. Sabía que tenías sentimientos por mí y que harías lo que quisiera. Sin embargo no me dí cuenta que sabías lo que la fiesta significaba, no me dí cuenta de que querías celebrarlo a pesar de que lo hiciste bastante obvio. Estaba tan centrada en lo que podía obtener de tí que no pensé en lo que te estaba quitando. Te utilicé. Y lo siento”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Para eso estoy Swan. Es para lo único que valgo” La mirada triste de Killian la hace querer llorar. ¿Qué le pasó a este hombre para pensar que vale tan poco? ¿Qué le hicieron?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Killian. Nadie merece ser utilizado. Todos tenemos valor. Tu incluido. Y vales para muchas cosas. No se que te ha pasado, pero veo el hombre que eres ahora. Bella y la Abuelita me han contado cómo has estado trabajando, Bella me ha contado cuanto la has ayudado. Killian, eres una buena persona y tienes mucho valor. Lamento haberte hecho pensar de otra manera.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian la mira fijamente, esperanzado y renuente a partes iguales y Emma se da cuenta que va a llevar mucho tiempo hacerle ver su valor. Sean cuales sean las heridas que le infligieron, son profundas y tardarán en sanar, si es que alguna vez lo hacen. Pero Emma estará allí, para recordarle cada vez que tiene valor y que hay gente que se preocupa por él. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de un rato Bella aparece, le da las gracias a Killian por su regalo y le dice que se vaya a descansar. Ante eso, Emma le invita a cenar al desván. Sabe que sus padres quieren disculparse también y a Killian le vendrá bien una cena casera que no provenga de la Abuelita. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al llegar al desván hay más disculpas, y abrazos, y lágrimas. Y aunque Killian intenta disimular y sacar su lado más descarado, Emma puede ver que no sabe muy bien qué hacer con tanto reconocimiento. Eso solo afianza más su resolución de hacerle ver su valía. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando la cosa se calma, y Mary Margaret consigue dejar de llorar lo suficiente como para calentar la comida en el horno, se sientan a cenar. Es evidente que Killian aún se siente incómodo pero el hambre vence a la vergüenza y pronto está metiéndose comida a paladas y aunque no pide repetir, a pesar de que es claro que aún tiene hambre, David ejerce de padre y anfitrión llenándole el plato de nuevo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se trasladan al salón con los postres y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Killian se quede dormido, las semanas de trabajo duro finalmente haciéndose presentes. Con cuidado recogen y le acomodan en el sofá. Emma nota una pequeña cicatriz en su hombro, tapada parcialmente por su camiseta pero obviamente demasiado definida como para ser de una herida, y se pregunta si está relacionada con la falta de autoestima de Killian. Pero ahora eso no importa. Un día tal vez le pregunte al respecto, o tal vez él mismo se lo cuente, pero no hay prisa. Él no se va a ir a ningún lado. Ella no se va a ir a ningún lado. Se va a quedar aquí, asegurándose de que Killian sepa cuánto vale realmente. Y tal vez, algún día, sepa qué es lo que le pasó a Killian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero eso es una historia para otra ocasión. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>